Security indicators typically include any type of specific or non-specific information related to a security threat. For example, a security indicator may include an Internet protocol (IP) address related to a security threat. According to another example, a security indicator may include specific information related to a particular type of malware, or any non-specific information related to malware generally. A security indicator may also include any type of parameter or attribute that may be tracked with respect to a security threat. In an event of an attack, such as a cyber-attack, a security indicator that includes, for example, an IP address related to the attack is typically placed on a watch list to prevent any further attacks from the same IP address.